Airport
by esthermarie
Summary: Bella and Edward have a layover in an airpot. Will Bella's self control be put to the test? Post Eclipse Pre Breaking Dawn


**Thank God It's Friday!!**

Edward's POV

This airport was the same as every airport in the world. But Bella seemed to like it, I could tell by her expression, her eyes lit up as we got off the plane and grabbed our baggage. She enjoyed _something_ about this place, I just didn't know what.

_Wow, what a cutie, a girl _with bleach blonde hair thought as she glanced at me. I let out an inevitable sigh as I tried to block out other people's thoughts as we got deeper and deeper into the airport. I couldn't stand all the mindless women that were walking around here. If they thought airport's were places to pick up guys, maybe they should try to find guys that are traveling alone, like them.

We continued to walk.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was 4 o'clock, I was sure Bella would be needing some food, I doubt her pretzels and apple juice would settle her stomach, we had another three hours before our flight even _boarded_.

"Bella, love," I started waiting for her to respond.

"Yes Edward," she replied with a heart breaking smile.

"Would you like to stop somewhere and eat? It's four now and we don't board our connecting flight until seven," I stated as I grabbed her hand.

She stood there for a moment contemplating - I was only too sure - on if she wanted to eat. I stood as patiently and as 'humanly' as possible as she decided.

"I don't see why not, I am a little hungry, what did you have in mind?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded my head and smiled back at her. She is so silly sometimes, "Bella, I don't care, you're the human," I whispered the last part silently barely audible for her to hear," It should be up to you," I said ruffling her hair.

She laughed her gorgeous laugh and placed her forefinger onto her bottom lip as she thought. Oh, what I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts, it always bothered me especially when she was thinking, about something, anything. I enjoyed the way she talked, I am sure her thoughts were even better to listen to.

We stood in the middle of the concourse as she contemplated what she wanted. I didn't want to prompt her with any ideas in case she felt like I was rushing her. We had passed by a McDonalds, Dairy Queen, Sabarro, and a couple of food courts. I didn't care what she picked as long as she was happy, not to much to ask for.

"Hey, what's that up there?" she asked as she pointed to a structure jutting out of the wall.

I looked and saw red and white stripes along with two girls arguing over something ridiculous. I looked for anything that would give away the name of the restaurant. Then I heard the shorter of the two girls mutter something along the lines of "Friday's Smidays, I'm only working here so I'm not a bump on a log at home."

"I think that is a Friday's, do you want to go there?" I asked her, never actually hearing of that restaurant before.

"Yes! I love T.G.i Friday's! I used to eat there all the time with Renee and Phil in Arizona!" she exclaimed a smile on her gorgeous heart shaped face.

She attempted to pull me along toward the restaurant. We took the two moving walk ways and were there in what seemed like hours.

"Whatever! You're such a dork! You know your parent's don't mind you sitting and doing nothing! You're just working here so you can be cool like me!" the taller of the two girls stated.

"Esther Marie! How dare you know my family so well! But I am working here because my mommy works here too!" the shorter girl responded.

_Where was her mother now? _I thought to myself as I cleared my throat trying to get their attention.

"Hi welcome to Friday's, how may I help you?" the shorter girl asked.

_He's cute, but I don't know, he looks too preppy for my tastes,_ the girl named Esther stated.

I couldn't help but smirk. That was an honest first! Most girls are over come by my looks! They never actually tried to make a guess as to how I was. But I do admit she was too critical upon a first glance.

"I love Friday's! I used to go there all the time when I used to live in Phoenix with my mom and my step father. The manger there her name is Toni and she's blonde, have you met her before?" Bella spilled out while the girls were grabbing us menus and silverware.

I smiled at Bella, sometimes she could just be so funny. What were the chances that these two ladies that worked in Minnesota actually knew a lady in Arizona, sometimes she was too cute for her own good.

"Actually, she used to be a manager here before she transferred there. That's cool," the other girl replied.

"Yeah, Jeannette and I house sat for her once. It was fun, but it smelled like gross cat," Esther shuttered as she looked down on the podium.

Bella let out a little giggle and started to converse with Jeannette.

_Aww, she's so cute, and she's lucky to, her boyfriend - at least I hope he's her boyfriends - is gorgeous and looks like he could protect her from anything._ Jeannette thought as they laughed over a random story.

"Jeannette, could you please take these wonderful guests to table 78," Esther said with a smile to the both of us.

"Of course, please follow me!" Jeannette replied with a smile.

I nodded at Esther and followed behind Jeannette holding onto Bella's hand. We followed her to the back of the restaurant and she sat us in a booth. She told us the soup of the day and our server's name. We thanked her and waited for our server.

"Wow," I stated under my breath.

"Hmm?" Bell asked as she flipped through the menu.

"Those girls are definitely something else, the shorter one well her thoughts weren't too clear, but the other girls, hers were interesting," I stated trying to collect my thoughts.

Bella looked at me with a confused expression on her face. I sighed as I realized what I did.

"I know it's rude for me to listen to other people's thoughts, but they just _pop_ out at me sometimes. They were loud, but not as funny as you would think," I stated starring back to where the two girls were.

I picked up on their conversation.

"I can't wait until your mom gets home! She's gonna be so psyched when she finds out you work here now!" Esther said I could hear the smile on her face.

"I know! I feel bad we kept it from her for so long, but oh well," Jeannette said.

I was brought back to the table when the server came to the table.

"Hello, my name is Adam and I will be your server for the night. Can I get the two of you something to drink?" Adam asked.

His thoughts were worse than any I have heard before.

_He is gorgeous! _he thought to himself.

I smiled at him and told him I didn't want anything to drink. He left his thoughts still the same as before.

I stared at Bella and watched her try to pick what she wanted to eat. Her brow crinkled as she was obviously torn between two items.

"Bella, how about you order one and I'll order the other, then you can have both, and when you are stuffed we can take them to go," I said as I lifted her face up so I could look into her eyes.

"Okay," she said as she kissed my hand.

We talked about what we would do when she finished. Granted, our flight didn't leave for another two and a half hours, but there was only so much we could do in that time. I know what _I_ wanted to do, but I don't know how Bella would feel putting _her_ self control to the test in such a public area.

"How about we shop for gifts for everyone…wait, everyone _but_ Alice, I wouldn't be able to surprise her. Unless a werewolf sold it to me, or was near me while I purchased it," Bella thought aloud.

I looked at her wide eyed, really? Is this what went on in her mind? I shook my head clear as I considered her idea.

"Yeah, we may not be able to surprise her but at least she's good at pretending!" I said putting on Bella's favorite smile.

She smiled back at me and sipped at her drink. Adam returned and placed our food in front of us. We thanked him and Bella began to eat her food. I watched her and thought back to our first date in Port Angeles when she was eating her mushroom ravioli, I tried to suppress the reason as to _why_ I found her.

She looked just as she did now, only the tension that was present that day has been gone for a long time now.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"You, what else could occupy my brain at this moment," I smiled at her as she blushed.

The remainder of dinner passed without incident, it didn't help much that Adam showed up every twenty minutes asking us if we needed anything else. We told him no, and after the fourth time--not that I was counting--I asked him for the check.

"Right away," he said as he smiled at us.

"It's five thirty, so where do you want to start shopping at?" she asked as she put the rest of her food into the plastic container.

"I don't know, let's just head back toward the main terminal, and if we take too long I can always sling you on my back," I said with a smile.

She looked at me and just laughed, Adam placed the check on the table and we paid and left. As we headed up to the front of the restaurant Esther and Jeannette were arguing over something else now. I only wish I knew, because it was very colorful.

"Dude, you can't say that in public!" Esther said breaking out into a giggle.

"I can say whatever the hell I want, wherever the hell I want, in front of who ever the hell I want," Jeannette stated placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head.

"Jeannette! Seriously, just because one person said that to you doesn't mean you can go around saying that! It could be bad!" Esther said all smiles and hints of giggles gone.

"What are they gonna do? Fire me?! Ha! I'll just call Joe Cause in the office and have him talk to Ron about that!" she said, same attitude.

They must not have heard us come up because when Bella waved to Jeannette, their posture snapped straight and fake smiles took over their faces.

"Thank you!" they called in unison.

_Jeannette is totally getting it once they leave!_ Esther thought.

_I don't care who I piss off, I'm right, they're wrong, end of story,_ Jeannette thought as she waved to us.

We walked back towards the moving walkways and bought many wonderful presents for everyone.


End file.
